


Le Choix de la Perle

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Choices, Friendship, after the finale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Steven profita d'un moment de repos pour aller voir comment allait la Perle Rose, après ce réveil un peu brutal... "
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Steven Universe_ appartient à Cartoon Network. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 13 février 2019.

Steven profita d'un moment de repos pour aller voir comment allait la Perle Rose, après ce réveil un peu brutal... La pauvre gemme encore toute étourdie par tout ce temps passé sous le contrôle de Diamant Blanc. Elle se tenait immobile dans les quartiers de Diamant Rose, à regarder dans le vide. Steven était un peu triste de la voir ainsi, sachant que c'était un peu de sa faute – ou plutôt non, de la faute de sa mère – mais ne savait pas que faire pour l'aider. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'approcher, elle se retourna et se mit à lui faire la révérence en rougissant un peu.

« Mon Diamant ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver !  
\- Je suis Steven, pas Diamant Rose. Appelle-moi Steven s'il-te-plaît.  
\- Très bien... Steven... ? »

Le garçon lui sourit et s'assit en l'invitant à l'imiter. Elle obéit timidement et ils commencèrent à converser.

« Tout va bien, lui demanda-t-il ? Tu tiens le coup ?  
\- Je... Je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il se passe, pour être honnête... J'ai l'impression d'être restée endormie très longtemps, et d'avoir raté un tas de choses... Mon dernier souvenir était la colère de Diamant Blanc contre moi, puis, plus rien... Combien de temps ai-je été hors service ?  
\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr... Au moins dix mille ans, je pense.  
\- Oooooh.... Vraiment ? Noooon ! Je suis tellement désolée...  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est celle de ma mère...  
\- Mère ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Oh mince... Comment t'expliquer... Huuuuummmm... Tu vois comment le fait que je pleure sur les cailloux les font s'animer ? Ben là, c'est un peu pareil. Sauf qu'au lieu de ses larmes, Diamant Rose m'a donné sa gemme. Je ne suis pas Diamant Rose, mais sa création. Son fils. Tu comprends ?  
\- Pas vraiment, non...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit le garçon tristement. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir du mal avec cette idée. Et puis, tu as tout le temps pour ça.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver pour qu'on en arrive à ça ? »

Steven soupira et entreprit de résumer du mieux qu'il le pouvait (et surtout du mieux qu'il l'avait comprit) tout ce qui était arrivé. Perle. La nouvelle colonie. Rose Quartz. La Guerre. Grenat. Améthyste. Les Gemmes de Cristal. L'explosion. Sa naissance, son enfance. Son apprentissage auprès des Gemmes de Cristal. Les fusions, les pouvoirs, le Zoo. Connie bien sûr. Péridot, Lapis, Bismuth. Les Décolorés... Le récit fut long, mais son auditrice l'écouta en silence, très attentive, visiblement concentrée pour tout comprendre. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Steven but un grand coup, assoiffé, avant de se racler la gorge en attendant que la Perle Rose ne réagisse.

« Et voilà, conclut-il. C'est tout ce que je sais.  
\- Cela fait déjà beaucoup...  
\- Oui... Sans doute... Et... Hum. Et nous allons sur Terre – nous, les quatre Diamants et les Gemmes de Cristal, je veux dire – pour soigner les gemmes corrompues. Tu pourrais venir avec nous si tu veux... Mais je ne t'oblige à rien bien sûr ! Fais comme tu le souhaites !  
\- Je vous remercie, hésita-t-elle... Steven, mais je pense qu'il faut que je m'habitue à tout cela. J'ai besoin de temps...  
\- Oh, oui, bien sûr... »

Connie toqua à la porte et vint chercher Steven, qui dût laisser sa nouvelle amie derrière lui, à grand regret.


	2. Chapter 2

Le jour du départ arriva, et la Perle Rose ne vint pas avec eux. Malgré lui, Steven en était un peu déçu, persuadé que le départ des Diamants sonnait les adieux. Mais il se consola bien vite en rencontrant toutes les gemmes guéries de la corruption. Tant de nouvelles têtes et tant de nouveaux récits à connaître ! Il fallut aussi déterminer où elles allaient désormais vivre, et comment ! C'était très excitant ! D'autant plus qu'à présent, il y avait également les Décolorés et Lars avec eux !

Steven avait presque complètement abandonné l'idée de revoir la Perle Rose, lorsqu'un étrange vaisseaux vint s'arrêter sur la plage de Beach City. Tout le monde en fut surpris et vint voir ce qu'il se passait avec une pointe de frayeur, jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent. La Perle Rose descendit alors, tenant dans ses bras les petits Cailloux de la chambre de Steven.

« Bonjour, sourit-elle timidement à celui-ci... Je suis venue avec eux... Pouvons-nous rester ? »

Steven la prit dans ses bras avec joie pour l'accueillir, tandis que Connie recueillait les Cailloux qui commençaient à s'agripper à ses cheveux et ceux de Steven.

« Bien sûr, dit Steven ! Tu peux vivre au temple avec nous, Perle. Ah zut. Ça fait deux Perles... Tu veux qu'on t'appelle comment ? On peut continuer à t'appeler Perle si tu veux, mais avec l'autre Perle, ça va un peu prêter à confusion. Après, tu fais ce que tu veux !  
\- Je peux... me choisir un nom ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »

La Perle regarda autour d'elle d'un air perdu, ne sachant que faire. Son regard finit par tomber sur les quelques fleurs en pots qui se trouvaient accrochées aux barrières du temple, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être fascinée.

« Comment se nomment ces objets ?  
\- Ces fleurs, là ? Ce sont des azalées.  
\- Azalée... Oui. Ça me plait. Je m'appellerai Azalée désormais.  
\- C'est un très joli nom. Azalée, au nom de tout le monde, je te souhaite la bienvenue sur Terre, ta nouvelle maison. »

Azalée se mit à sourire en balayant du regard ce que lui montrait Steven. C'était sans doute le meilleur choix qu'elle ait jamais fait. Bien sûr, il lui faudrait du temps pour s'habituer à cet endroit, plus encore pour l'apprécier – comme toutes les gemmes avant elle, ou presque – mais déjà, elle s'y sentait presque bien. En sécurité. Libre, peut-être.  
Et un jour, elle s'y sentirait chez elle.


End file.
